DMC: DMC: Naruto's awakening
by darksider82
Summary: My spin on the reboot and classics. Naruto/Kat
1. Chapter 1

**DMC: DMC: Naruto's awakening**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf, legions of Naras and whoever else I can find.**

**I own diddly squat/nothing/fuck all/jackshit of these franchises but this idea is MINE!**

**Flames are used for my garden fires, reviews and helpful critiques are worshipped.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

"**Demonic" talking**

"Chatting and jutsu"

"_Thoughts"_

"Flashbacks"

**I**

Many centuries ago, the legions of hell and the armies of heaven clashed. The fighting was ferocious, dead and wounded on all sides. The earth was the battle ground. Demons and devils slaughtered humans, took them as slaves and butchered the angels.

The angels tried to save the humans by slaughtering the demons. Meanwhile the humans who couldn't tell one from the other fought both sides reducing a somewhat organised war into armageddon.

However one demon lord, the right hand of the demon king Sparda, took up his sword and turned on his companions. He slaughtered his kinsmen and survants. But demons and devils would reform eventually in time.

An archangel noticed Sparda's change of heart and felt herself won by it. Her name was Eva and she charged into the heart of the endless legions alongside Sparda. She held the tide whilst Sparda locked swords with his former lord and master Mundus.

For three weeks the demon lord and king fought, swords crashed like lightning, curses were tossed like tsunami's and devils, demons, humans and angels alike stopped fighting and observed. Finally as the sun met its highest peak on the twentyfirst day Sparda won.

He knocked the demon kings sword aside with his broadsword as his mainsword had shattered a while back. His katana also in pieces and this sword broke under the impact of the demon blade breaking it as well. With the last of his strength he punched the king through the chest and chucked him into hell.

Strength failing fast, Sparda gathered the remains of his swords and armour and cast a mighty enchantment throwing the devils and demons back to the depths of hell. Seeing they were no longer needed the angels quickly left. Eva remained saying her destiny 'was with Sparda.'

Years passed and Eva and Sparda became the proud parents of two Nephilim children. They were Dante and Virgil.

As you know the rest is well history or so you think. The two brothers were completely different one was Sparda's demonic side which had been sealed and the other is care and wit no need to say who was who.

Virgil and Dante came to blows when Virgil descided that it was time for he and Dante to rule heaven, hell and earth. He turned his sword on Kat, a human psychic who had the power to move in and out of limbo as she pleased. However Dante stopped him, but Virgil got the last laugh by diving into hell taking Kat with him.

Dante later on became the demon hunter we all know about. He eventually clashed with Virgil one last time on the tower of Temen-ni-gru, where he found out Kat had been kept alive by Mundus as a taunt to both brothers as was their father.

Unfortunately Dante shoved his nephilimic sword into Virgil's chest who fell into hell shortly followed by Dante as Arkham shoved him in as well.

Now the human race had never fully recovered and as a result demons had managed to influence the human race. Mundus manipulated a boy by the name of Hagoromo Otsutsuki by giving him a powerful dojutsu called the Rinnegan.

However Hagoromo double crossed the demon king who in his anger unleashed Shinju the ten-tailed beast to destroy the man but the beast was destroyed and separated into nine lesser bijuu. Hagoromo had been aided by Virgil, Dante and Sparda who had somehow slipped the shackles and assisted the young man.

Hagoromo later on sired the Senju and Uchiha clans whilst Dante and Virgil managed to sire two clans of their own before been dragged back to hell. These two clans were the Uzumaki of Dante and the Namikaze of Virgil.

Now almost one thousand years later the lines of Sparda, Uzumaki and Namikaze would combine once again in one young boy who would definitely leave his mark on the world.

"YOU FAIL! YOU ABSOLUTE RETARD! GET THE HELL PUT OF MY CLASS AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU CAN DO A SUITABLE HENGE AND BUNSHIN!" Bellowed the chunin teacher at a young eight year old blonde haired, blue eyed and whiskered boy wearing an orange jumpsuit.

The boy sniffled and ran out the classroom, his sobs echoing down the corridor. The chunin smirked and unsheathed several kunai "Class please look away, I don't wish for any of you to see this." With that he took careful aim and chucked the kunai.

His aim was true this was the ninth time out of nine that he had hunted this boy. The first kunai buried itself in the boys calf, the second in the lower part of the spine and the last one in the shoulder blades.

And their in the street cut down like a dog lay Uzumaki Naruto. However the boy was cut down but somehow he still lived. The boy quivered and trembled yet he did not cry. He did not cry as three vindictive adults pulled the kunai out of his body and they kicked him black and blue.

He did not cry when he was abused shortly later by a convicted man. He only cried three hours later when ANBU-Dog finally arrived and rushed him to hospital.

Finally once in the hospital, he finally succumbed to his injuries and passed out, rapidly falling comatose. For everyday for the next three years if only for a shortwhile three people came to visit him.

They were the Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen who chatted to him like a grandfather to grandson.

Hatake Kakashi one of his ANBU protectors who wished he was around to alleviate the boredom of the village.

Uchiha Sasuke, despite the boys having a bitter rivalry Sasuke saw Naruto as the closest thing to a friend.

As the three of them told Naruto about the new jutsu they had got/invented/learnt deep inside his mind another meeting was taking place.

The place smelt like a sewer, looked like a sewere oh wait guess what IT WAS a sewer. "Just great, in all the places to be left I'm in a sewer. Please people get inventive. Though a sewer is a lot better than being on a witch pyre on 'Yondaime day'.

Yondaime day was a celebration when the nine tailed demon fox had been defeated and since Naruto had been born on that day well it seemed he was the incarnation of the kyuubi.

"**Come to me, little human. Come to me." **A deep bass growling voice rumbled in the darkness.

Following his instincts Naruto found himself in front of a massive gate with the kanji, Naruto managed to decipher for "seal." He breathed out. Naruto had severe dyslexia meaning he couldn't read worth a damn but then again he hadn't been taught how to read and write he had taught himself.

"Fuck, shit, piss this is not fucking good. I'M THE FUCKING JAILOR OF THE KYUUBI!" Naruto screamed aloud causing the fox to stick it's face against the gate.

"**Welcome, it appears you aren't as retarded as others think you are. Why don't you release the seal and so I can destroy your sould and this village." **It rasped.

Suddenly a cloud CLANG was heard and Naruto saw a massive hand a half bastard sword sticking out of one of the bars on the cage. Naruto twisted around and out of the darkness came five figures, two of which were carrying swords and the other was pulling his out of the bar.

"How about NOT doing that for the overgrown rug. Touch the kid and I'll ram Rebellion so far up your..."The kid didn't get to finish as one of the others clapped his hand over the boys mouth.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Kushina Namikaze nee Uzumaki the red death and Minato Namikzae the yellow flash and the yondaime hokage...I am Sparda , a Demon Lord and your five times great grandfather and welcome to your mind. The white haired boy with the glowing arm is your fourth times great uncle Nero, the one with the massive curved sword is your fourth times paternal great grandfather and the motor mouth is your maternal grandfather." Naruto's eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed.

"Not the best way to break someones heritage to him father." Naruto's paternal grandfather said calmly.

"Bloody pussy." Said the one who launched his sword just earlier from the previous boys mouth.

Nero just snorted _"I did just the same thing. Now you know it isn't getting easier." _He thought to himself.

Five minutes later in the mind or fifteen in the real world Naruto eventually came round, this was shown in a massive drop in brain activity followed by a sudden spike.

"Ow, okay this has got to be a dream. I'm in a sewer and I am in the company of a massive fox, a demon lord and his children..." He looked around "...I'm not dreaming am I?" The six characters shook their heads in agreement.

"The yondaime is my father?" Another confirmation nod.

"I'm guessing it gets harder from here on out?" Another nod.

"Let's get this shit over with." Naruto said causing them to grin.

"You are in a coma, and we stopped you from opening the seal and releasing furball over their back into the world. You have met Nero, these two are Virgil the one with white hair and the black and white haired is Dante. Twin brothers Virgil is the eldest and Dante the younger."

Naruto nodded to them and turned to the girl "I'm Kat, human psychic who can go between the demon world and human world whenever I wish. Anyhow this is wear it gets complicated. Nero, Dante, Virgil and Sparda are all dead. I AM still alive trapped in Limbo the demon realm. You can call me a trial of Sparda, when you meet your Spardan ancestor you also meet me and they all say 'I am going to save you' they all fail." She finished.

"Well, I'm not like the rest am I? I have the blood of ALL the Sparda's in my veins. I WILL get you out mark my words datteboyo." Naruto said as Kyuubi snarled in pure anger.

"**Just my fucking luck...Trapped in a boy is bad enough but to be trapped in the merger of Sparda, Dante, Nero and Virgil this takes the piss. Release me and I'll become a demon arm for you...basically means I become a kickass weapon for you." **Kyuubi explained and Naruto grinned.

Suddenly his body flickered "I'm guessing this means the party's over people...It was nice meeting you five. Kat I'll see you soon enough. Now how do I make Kyuubi a devil arm?" Naruto asked.

Dante, Virgil and Nero handed their swords over. "Use these in your quest to kick ass and take names...Release the seal and drag the power out of the kyuubi and it will form a weapon. Simple...See ya in a few thousand years if you're lucky." Dante said as they faded away.

Naruto swung the red queen across his lower back, Rebellion on his back and Yamato on his hip only for them to merge into a nephilim symbol on the very top of his neck. Naruto looked at Kyuubi and levitated himself upwards so he was eye level with the fox.

"No funny shit..." With that he pulled the seal.

The monitors surrounding Naruto went haywire, some short circuited, others melted and some exploded as Naruto's body flooded with blue, red and white chakra all of which swirled around him basking him in some holy aura surprising Kakashi and Sarutobi who were currently visiting.

Back in the mind, Naruto had met both his parents who quickly bestowed upon him the kage bunshin jutsu and the rasengan. "We love you Naruto now good luck."

Naruto smiled and faced the kyuubi and pulled with all his might, the kyuubi didn't resist and the fox was surrounded in light, vanished and reappeared in Naruto's hands as a pair of bladed tonfa's wreathed in hell fire. **"I grant you the power of Kurama the nine tailed fox of hell...NOW WAKE UP!"**

The nunchucks faded into the tattoo on oneside a faint line appeared. Back in the real world Naruto opened his eyes "Hello Sandaime-sama, Inu-san we need a chat."


	2. Chapter 2

**DMC: DMC: Naruto's awakening**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf, legions of Naras and whoever else I can find.**

**I own diddly squat/nothing/fuck all/jackshit of these franchises but this idea is MINE!**

**Flames are used for my garden fires, reviews and helpful critiques are worshipped.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

"**Demonic" talking**

"Chatting and jutsu"

"_Thoughts"_

"Flashbacks"

**II**

The sandaime and Kakashi were shocked at the sudden ressurection of Naruto. Naruto's hair turned silver, his blue eyes turned slate grey. "We need to talk about chunin's throwing kunai into me."

Sarutobi stared at his surrogate grandson in horror. "Kunai...AT YOU! THEY WILL PAY!" He growled as he sprungt to his feet. Naruto smirked and systematically detached himself from the various monitors.

"I need some new clothes, especially a trenchcoat and a couple of tutors to help me catch up on what I have missed." He said out loud, Kakashi snorted at that.

"You haven't missed much, just some lectures about Konoha and various Kekkei Genkai, some drills and jutsu practise. I'll dig out my old notes and I'll drop them round." He said and paused at the boys sour face.

"Dyslexic plus no-one actually taught me how to read or write actually...Actually I more or less self taught myself." Kakashi's eye narrowed. _"What has the council done to my sensei's son. What did they do to my surrogate ototuo. Heads will role someway and how." _

"I'll talk to a few chunin, I know who have time on their hands to help you out." Naruto nodded in thanks, Kakashi eye smiled, pulled out his book and dissapeared in a body flicker.

"Let's get your clothes Naruto-kun and then head to the academy...I'll find the teacher and deal with it. Rest assured." The sandaime rumbled as he led the boy into the clothes store.

Two hours later and tooled up with ninja wire, shuriken, kunai, fuuma shuriken, additional ink and paper and several vests all shades of dark blue, several pants and boots all black and various other pieces of protective gear and three full length trenchcoats a three quarter length and a black duster. All of Naruto's clothing had expansion and growth seals written into them so he wouldn't need to replace them as often.

Naruto summoned Rebellion into existance and he made his way to the academy. He breezed upto the reception "Which class would Uzumaki Naruto be in right now? Hokages orders." He said to the receptionist who snarled at his name but complied due to the hokages orders.

"201, Umino Iruka." She stammered and Naruto was off trenchcoat flapping in his wake. He stalked up the stairs dodging the chunin staff, when he came across the teacher who had hospitilised him three years prior.

The chunin looked at Naruto and his eyes narrowed as he tried to discern the indentity of the strange boy who had just appeared. "Stop, I know you from somewhere..." He faultered when a grapple had him by the chest and suddenly he was yanked forward.

Naruto yanked the demonic Ophion back and it shifted back into Rebellion as the chunin shot towards him. Naruto thrust his left hand into the mans stomach and used his right to slam the man into the wall cracking it. "I remember you...Keep out of my way and maybe you'll remain in one piece."

The chunin nodded and Naruto let him go, as the the chunin scrambled down the stairs Naruto swiftly helped him on his way curtesy of a big boot to the lower back. Naruto headed to room 201, instead of knocking unsheathed Rebellion and used the Ophion to yank the door in half and off its hinges.

The chaotic class stopped as they saw the door dissapear in half and another kid enter. "Sorry about the door, tried knocking."

The class stifled sniggers "Who are you? Could you please give your name and what you attend to achieve." Asked Iruka.

Naruto smiled "Sure, names Sparda-Uzumkai Naruto, I intend to live up to my ancestors status as a hero and protector of you poor souls by killing devils, demons and becoming hokage whilst having a family. Oh and fulfilling a suicide mission in my family."

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy "Welcome back, dobe. It seems the coma robbed you of the small amounts of sanity that you had." Sadi Sasuke a small grin on his face.

Naruto bowed at him as Rebellion materialised on his back for the third time and shifted into an angelic Ophion sending him to the ceiling and another into the chair next to Sasuke. "Sorry, had to demonstrate an heirloom." He announced not sounding apologetic at all.

The class returned to semi normalness with everyone taking not so sneaky looks at the newcomer. Naruto quickly caught up with the class due to the fact Nephilim's used a higher percentage of the brain, coupled with some evening lessons from Kakashi it was kind of expected.

Naruto quickly learned the henge, kawamari and the shadow clone jutsu. Nephilims were not known for their illusionary arts, they were more known for their up close and personal skills.

His kenjutsu skills increased as well. Due to the remnants of his ancestors and Kurama in his head, Naruto was now able to wield Rebellion, Yamato, Red Queen and Kurama to such a degree against a Konoha kenjutsu specialist and probably win.

Finally came the day of the genin exam, the class went by alphabetically and Naruto entered the exam room to find Iruka and Mizuki waiting. "Wait, I have to perform like a fucking monkey in front of you two and then in front of the class some shit I know?" He exclaimed causing the pair to nod.

"Fine, lets get the clown act done." With that he henged into the Hokage perfectly, Iruka again perfectly and then into Virgil, Dante and Kat. Naruto replaced himself with various things in the classroom and finished off with six perfect clones of himself.

"Well you passed the academic jutsu exam, now we are now going to ask you for a show case of your skills and a taijutsu match against myself or Mizuki." Explained Iruka as he, Mizuki and Naruto entered the room.

"Now we have one more test, you can demonstrate some additional skills in Taijutsu." With that the class filed outside and created a loose semicircle.

Some of the fights were interesting more specifically the clan fights. Most of them didn't show much before Mizuki called the fights iby withdrawing except for Sasuke who didn't even have to perform.

Finally it came down to Naruto against Mizuki. "Hajime!" Shouted Mizuki before Naruto had even settled into a stance and charged forward, intent on crushing the kyuubi incarnate. Naruto smirked and rearranged his stance with his right foot open forcing Mizuki to come in from his left.

WHAM! Naruto struck, he jumped back onto his left foot and fell that way, lashing out with a spinning headkick. The kick missed Mizuki by an inch, but it allowed Naruto to sweep his other leg into the air and send it crashing into Mizuki's chest.

Naruto backflipped away unsheathing Rebellion and settled into an unorthodox rapier stance with Rebellion at a 45degree angle. "Whatever style is comfortable Iruka-sensei and I wish to demonstrate my skill with a sword." He replied to the unasked question with a demonic smirk on his face.

"Here comes STING!" He thrust forward and channeled his chakra through his body and he slammed into Mizuki sending him flying. Naruto began to leave the ring when Mizuki began to convulse.

"Class, do you know why Naruto is hated? Despised? Why civilians try and make his life hell?" He cackled as the convulsions continued but the class were gripped.

"Why sensei? Why are you convulsing?" Cried Sakura distraughtly as Iruka fought to control the class.

"It's an S-rank secret, everyone who is not surposed to know..." Iruka was cut off as he was smashed by an enraged Mizuki into a tree.

"Uzumaki Naruto is the Nine tailed fox." Mizuki declared and slashed the air suddenly several scarecrows filtered into existance.

"_Shit, Scarecrows and everyone knows of me being the fox container or now the FORMER fox." _Groaned Naruto mentally.

"Mizuki, who did you strike a deal with to make you so fucking ugly? WHO gave you the power to summon devils." Naruto asked curiously swapping Rebellion for Yamato.

The scarecrows turned to the class who began to back away from them when a phenominal amount of KI erupted into the air. **"OI! ASSHOLES! SPARDA LINE LIVES! COME AND GET SOME!" **Growled Naruto as he turned light blue and a dark blue Naruto punched his way out of his chest.

The scarecrows turned, squawked and hopped/skipped/jumped their way towards the two Naruto's, who promptly vanished in a plume of smoke that smelled strangely of Sulphur.

The Naruto's hacked, slashed and vanished to repeat it all again threw the mob of scarecrows before spinning to a stop in front of the now demonic Mizuki. Mizuki now resembled a tiger on growth hormone with four arms or rather two proper arms and two sythes with additional spikes emerging from his legs.

"**It seems you failed Kyuubi brat. I am now Sigmore." **Rumbled Mizuki, Naruto smirked and sheathed Yamato. The moment the 'click' of handguard hitting hilt sparked a chain reaction faint lines appeared in the scaregrows and suddenly in small pillars of light and demonic energy they detonated caking the ground in some sort of black matter that resembled blood.

The only ones who escaped being caked in blood were Iruka, Mizuki and Naruto. "I never miss. How can I? With a blade that can slice time and space barriers? You thought I missed my targets! Get real. PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A DATE WITH KURAMA!" Naruto roared withdrawing the two hellfire encased bladed tanto's.

"**WHAT ARE THEY?!" **Gasped Mizuki as Naruto charged forward swinging the tantos expertly in joine figure eight patterns and lashing out with the firery entrails. Naruto smirked as Mizuki jumped back from the sheer heat of the tantos.

"These are Kurama or the Kyuubi no Yoko. Seems he hates being enslaved but hates my ancestry more and was willing to become a demon arm in return for a limited freedom. Now BLAZING STRIKE!" Naruto shouted lashing out with one tanto causing a clean cautersing slice across Mizuki's stomach.

"DOUBLE SLASH!" Two more lacerations appeared on Mizuki's chest. Naruto smirked at the easy beat down when Mizuki vanished.

"Where? What?" Naruto looked around and the next thing he knew he was airborne, suddenly Mizuki was in his face pummelling him with his demonically enhanced strength. Naruto tried the Kawamari but it was no good.

Mizuki flipped and jumped on Naruto's stomach sending the boy back to earth and impacting the earth with such force, Naruto ended up going five feet down.

Up at the Tower, the Hokage watched the graduation exam with interest, then when he saw Mizuki transform and the monsters appear he gathered the ANBU. He sighed greatfully as Naruto managed to effortlessly destroy the devils and engage Mizuki in combat. "ANBU! TAKE DOWN MIZUKI! PROTECT THE STUDENTS! GET A MEDIC FOR THE INJURED!" The ANBU nodded and dissapeared.

The ANBU appeared and quickly engaged Mizuki, who relished that with every punch and slice of his arms and appendages he robbed an ANBU of their lives. **"SAY GOODNIGHT!" **He rasped as he slowly began to choke Neko's life from her.

As Yuugao saw the darkness coming "I'm sorry Gekko-kun..." She whispered when suddenly she was dropped to the floor. Grabbing her sword she rolled away to see Mizuki get yanked away from her.

"**GET OVER HERE!" **A demonic voice yelled** "...KEEP AWAY FROM NEKO-NEECHAN!" **Neko watched in amazement as Naruto somehow dragged himself out of the floor with his left arm poking through gaps in the skin, ribs showing and bleeding profusely pulled the much larger monster away with what seemed to be a sword whip.

"**FLYING HIGH WITH ARBITER!" **He yelled the whip morphing into an Axe sending both of them airborned with Mizuki prone on his back with Naruto appearing next to him.

"**ENEMY STEP! AIR HIKE! DOUBLE JUMP!" **Naruto yelled, stepping on Mizuki, forming a chakra base launching himself higher and further still with another base of chakra before flipping and hurling a demonic projectile version of Arbiter into Mizuki.

Nephilimic chakra is brilliant as it can destroy demonic, angelic and human chakra with ease. It's only struggle was with the chakra of sages. Mizuki stood no chance as the Arbiter ripped big gauges of flesh, blood and muscle off his stomach.

Mizuki howled in pain as his body was ripped apart, but he was still alive. He didn't feel the pain of his legs breaking and his spine snapping as he fell back to earth. His last sensation was feeling himself being lifted into the air by his head and the feeling of the Arbiter cleave his head from his body. "Mizuki-teme goodnight."

Those were the last words he heard before his life ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**DMC: DMC: Naruto's awakening**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf, legions of Naras and whoever else I can find.**

**I own diddly squat/nothing/fuck all/jackshit of these franchises but this idea is MINE!**

**Flames are used for my garden fires, reviews and helpful critiques are worshipped.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

"**Demonic" talking**

"Chatting and jutsu"

"_Thoughts and mental conversations"_

"Flashbacks"

**III**

Sarutobi, was sitting in his office surrounded by the jonin who were interested in taking on a genin team. Among them stood some famed jonin such as Sharingan no Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma of the Twelve Gentlemen Ninja of the Fire Daiymo.

"We are here to select the genin teams for this year. As you know 33% of the genin WILL pass the tests. I will now take suggestions." Said the Hokage and Kakashi stepped forward.

"I wish for Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto...I can train Sasuke in his sharingan, Sakura would be able to learn my genjutsu and I can help Naruto cultivate his kenjutsu." Several other jonin protested but in the end they shut up when Kakashi eye smiled at them.

Technically the hokage led the military forces of Konoha, but he left them under the command of the Jonin commander who recieved the paperwork for the majority of the missions. The jonin commander tended to let whichever well known jonin command his colleagues within reason.

After much debating the teams were settled and everyone was dismissed. The next day everyone sat in the classroom, Naruto sitting on the chair's back legs and feet on the table.

"Team seven Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto." Announced Iruka.

"Team eight Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino."

"Team nine is in circulation and Team ten is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji."

After several bouts of screaming and shouting one in exhileration and the other in desperation and lots of people slamming their heads into desks such as Kiba and Naruto. Akamaru just rolled around on the desk whimpering in pain.

Soon enough the sensei's arrived and the teams dissapeared Asuma's team to his training field, Kurenai's to a tempura bar and Kakashi's to the academy roof.

"Congratulations on passing the academy test, now you have one more test." Began Kakashi only to be cut off by Sakura screeching.

"ONE MORE TEST! I THOUGHT WE WERE GENIN ALREADY! WAIT UNTIL MY MOTHER HERES ABOUT THIS!" A soft chink was heard and Sakura found herself looking across the blade of an immense katana which gleemed an eery silver.

With a slight snick it hissed back into its black sheathe making it a rather large yet impromptu cane. "Please for the safety of our ears zip it." Naruto asked politely.

"Thank you...Any how the test is you three against me and the objectives are a set of bells. Wouldn't recommend breakfast as you'll puke see you at training ground seven at six am. Ja ne." With that Kakashi vanished.

Thinking back on their meeting with their sensei where they only learnt his name and everyones goals and dreams, Naruto thought. "_An avenger, banshee and me the legacy of heroes and nephilim born...Genin against a jonin...TEAMWORK!" _Naruto cracked a sarcastic smile and vanished to grab some tampura.

Since Naruto had now awoken his nephilim heritage the hostility amongst the civilians had escalated and the shinobi respected him. He got food rather easily, I mean it is relatively simple when you have a sword that can shapeshift, a sword that can be a cane and another twice as thick as it is long and your height.

After a quick threat and a gesture with Yamato and several smirking shinobi, Naruto sat down and began to gorge himself on the tempura. "Filth like you don't belong here." Somebody snarled, Naruto looked up and the man disintegrated and the world began to morph.

"_Fuck...This must be limbo. From what I was informed either hack and slash my way out or someone using white paint, whale oil and salt with a pentagram can pull me out providing they can see into Limbo."_

"Real great Dante...Thanks for not telling me the nausea of being pulled down here." Naruto grumbled as he rushed forward seeing his dinner being dragged away from him in the real world.

Naruto pulled a ledge out of the wall and zoomed upto it only then to be surrounded by red netting. _"Demons incoming...Let's get wild." _Too make matters worse scarecrows and stygians began crawling out of the floor and walls in little pillars of black energy.

Naruto raised his hand and pulled out Red Queen "Let's take her majesty for a spin." Before swinging the blade diagonally through the air bisecting two scarecrows and a stygian.

Fortunately stygian and scarecrows were lesser demons, meaning they were easy enough to kill. Unfortunately they used the old method of increase numbers to make up for lack of sense. Naruto barrelled into the horde swinging Red Queen in a series of short but strong sword strokes cleaving and bisecting Stygians.

One of the scarecrow arms launched itself into the air in the wild attempt to part the awakened Nephilim's body from its head but Naruto ducked, summoned Yamato to teleport behind the scarecrow switch back to the backed Red Queen and slammed the flat of its blade into the scarecrow propelling it into a ten manned triangle charge of Stygians scattering all of them.

"Strike one." Naruto called out and charged two more scarecrows these two happened to be legged ones, he kicked off one, kicked the other in the face to propel it airborne before concentrating chakra into his feet to make himself level with the flying crow before destroying it in the air.

Naruto holstered the two swords and pulled out rebellion and utilising the angelic half of his chakra, he used Ophion and to his surprise found himself rushing into a Stygian. Naruto swapped Ophion into his left hand and struckout with his right hand punching clean through the Stygians head in a fountain of black oil.

The webbing glowed and disintergrated revealing a red orb floating in midair. Naruto raised Ophion and lashed it only for the holy form to phase through the orb _"The demonic half pulls things out and towards me whilst the angelic me to them." _Ophion whistled out again and a ledge appeared which Naruto quickly jumped onto.

As he touched down a massive rumbling and grating feeling flooded through him. **"SO THE BLOOD OF THE TRAITOR AND HIS WHORE LIVES ON! I APPLAUD YOU BLOOD OF SPARDA! CAN YOU FINISH ME! THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS MUNDUS!" **The voice rumbled.

Naruto looked down and instead of the white nothingness of the void, he saw pure darkness and three yellow orbs staring up at him. _"Jiji was right! Stare into the abyss and the abyss stares into you." _"I don't care if your the Prince of Darkness. If my family kicked your ass before, you can be sure I'll carry on the tradition. Now be curteous and fuck off and let me out." Snarled Naruto his eyes flashing.

"**But what about your whore? The one you promised to save." **Mocked Mundus, before flicking an invisible hand and revealed a golden cage and inside the cage was a girl in her late teens, pale with the most gorgeous grey-green eyes Naruto had everseen. Her clothes were strange she wore a particularly revealing orange and blue hoody with some extremely short shorts that captured her shapely legs and wore knee length socks and a pair of brown boots. Also noticible was a holster on her hip for a paint can and on her back another holster.

The girl looked up and her jaw dropped, above her was Dante! "DANTE!" She screamed.

"DANTE!" Naruto looked down and noticed several red and blue hoops and in quick succession Naruto lashed his way down and jumped onto the precariously thin ledge next to the cage, Naruto landed rebellion on his back left foot flat on the floor with his right knee on the ground and his long black coat splayed out like a cloak.

"Wrong nephilim babe. I'm his grandson. Many times great mind you and do I really look like him? The names Naruto. Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Sparda and the guy who will get you out of here somehow." He said rising to his feet and bowing fluidly. _"Etiquette lessons ARE useful. Thanks Jiji." _

"**I'll make you a deal boy. Stay here with me and I'll let her go." **Declared Mundus, thinking this descendant would make the same error as the others before him.

"Mundus, I'll take that offer and as Dante once asked me to tell you to SHOVE IT UP YOUR ARSE! Kat, babe I promise to get you out of here. I would take you with me now but I can't get out of Limbo myself so the point is moot." He said quickly as the ledge began to tremble and crack as Mundus screamed in rage at the insolence and disrespect he was receiving.

Kat pulled off the holster on her back and hip, giving Naruto a nice show of her ass and figure. "I know you're probably checking me out but I'm a bit old for you at this moment. Try me again when you get to sixteen and we'll see. Oh and those two items will get you out. Scream and shout for help, it sounds mad but those who can see rifts can hear you and see you."

Naruto nodded and lashed his way upwards as the platform gave way and Kat and her cage vanished in a pillar of energy. Naruto lashed, kicked off walls and lashed again, soon enough the vertical drop levelled out and with one last lash, Naruto landed on a horizontal straight, skidded and began to run.

BANG! BANG! BANG! RIP! Behind him Limbo was tearing itself apart and in front of him trying to trap and impale him but Naruto had evidently inherited the Sparda reflexes. He dived through a set of metal walls, slid on his stomach underneath two Sygians with much bigger blades, deducting these were elite Stygians Naruto quickly decapitated one and cut the others legs out.

"Not sure if demonic insurance keeps you from being a head shorter or having no feet to stand on after an accident." He snarked before sprinting forward and baseball sliding through a door which slammed shut behind him.

Somewhere below him in the depths of Limbo, Mundus snarled in fury **"RELEASE THE RAGES! RELEASE THE KNIGHTS! SEND THE HUNTERS! FIND HIM! MAIM HIM! BRING HIM TO ME SO HE CAN BE KILLED! I WANT THAT LINE OF SPARDA DEAD!" **He screamed, despite being several thousand metres above the palace Naruto couldn't help but think Mundus was a bit childish.

"He had to work to get my ancestors, I'll make him...This is going to be interesting." As heard the commands for the Hunters be released.

Naruto began to run, he leaped over a table of jonin who appeared as black apparations, he felt that a barrier had been weakened in Limbo, he dived down a just opened left hand alleyway to find scores of Scarecrows, Stygians and what appeared to be three or four naked women.

"_Naked women amongst Stygians and Scarecrows? Dante...You REALLY know how to make enemies. Witches? Seriously...This is just lame." _Naruto thought and hastily concealed himself hoping he wouldn't be discovered.

He whistled silently as he held Yamato, it appeared Yamato had some sort of semi-sentient concealing ability and thus allowed him to walk upto the horde without being detected. **"You have to admit the witches are fit." **

"_Jeez, Kurama you pervert...Honestly..." _Then Yamato was replaced by the hellfire tonfa of the former fox and the horde turned their collective faces onto him. "Oh, fuck." Murmured Naruto extending the 'oh' and the 'fu' sounds and face palming himself "Let's do this."

Naruto dodged the Scarecrows, Stygians and the Witches with relative ease, however suddenly a massive blast of hellish energy took him off his feet and cut him clean across the stomach. Naruto gasped as his blood sprayed across limbo and splashed against what seemed to be a black obsideon blade.

The blade suddenly turned ethereal white and then red, "SHIT!" Screamed Naruto as he dived for the blade only for a witch to grab the blade and slash it through midair.

The blade slashed through the air, it sliced the boundary like a knife through butter. Reality peeled away revealing the tempura bar, Hinata looked up and screamed as the portal opened. "KURENAI-SENSEI!"

Kurenai, Shino and Kiba launched themselves backwards as Stygians and Scarecrows poured out of the portal followed by a demonic knight carrying a bloodied form of Naruto.

The knight roared something and chucked the blonde onto the table. Everyone stopped, looked at the broken body of Uzumaki Naruto and the screaming started. Suddenly a demonic beating was heard and a shroud of demonic beating echoed throughout the bar.

Naruto sat upright, summoned Rebellion out and wings sprouted from his back, his face morphed into that of a demonic skull and several spikes sprouted from his shoulders and elbows and his legs became scaled as did his feet and his toes formed three clawlike appendages. **"Hey, shitbags!" **

The carnage that followed was immence. The demonic knight hit the floor in three pieces before anyone could see. Kurenai managed to warp the reality around three scarecrows before stabbing them with kunai causing them to self destruct into blood.

The witches cackled as Naruto swung and smashed Rebellion at them and his attacks bounced off. **"FOOLISH BOY! ONLY TECHNIQUES OF HEAVEN CAN BREAK THIS SHIELD!" **Cackled the witch prime as she summoned a ball of blue energy and launched it at the devil formed Naruto.

BOOM! The technique connected solidly flinging him out the shop and into the street knocking him out of devil mode. Or rather he left devil mode just as the technique connected and rebellion clattered away from him.

Naruto grunted as he felt his ribs break and slowly connect again, Rebellion flew back into his hands and this time instead of glowing white like it had when he had unlocked Ophion but this time it glowed a demonic red and shifted into an overly sized demonic axe before shifting into an elegant sythe.

"Arbiter and Osiris...Wondering when you two would show up." He murmured before harmonising with his angelic chakra instinctively causing the sythe to appear instead of Rebellion. Naruto rushed inside the wrecked the bar "WITCHES! I HAVE A GIFT!"

The witches stood no chance. In the space of twenty seconds which Naruto knew according to his ancestors was nothing compared to them n slaying but a good start he had plastered the witches onto and around the bar. Bits of them were on the tables, walls, floor and on people most particularly him and the senseis.

The surviving devils cowered as they saw Naruto turn towards them Rebellion slipping into Arbiter, with one hand he hefted Arbiter under one of the devils chins "Tell Mundus, I'm coming for him. Also tell him if he harms Kat in anyway shape or form or if I even have the faintest feeling she's been harmed I will destroy hell...now **SCRAM!" **He yelled forcing demonic chakra into his voice and sealing the portal shut.

Naruto looked around and cursed, furiously and violently evidently their were some braincells in the invasion force and they had taken the dagger with them. Naruto popped his neck and faced a wall of kunai and other assorted sharp pointed objects

"It wasn't me."


	4. Chapter 4

**DMC: DMC: Naruto's awakening**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf, legions of Naras and whoever else I can find.**

**I own diddly squat/nothing/fuck all/jackshit of these franchises but this idea is MINE!**

**Flames are used for my garden fires, reviews and helpful critiques are worshipped.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**"Demonic" talking**

"Chatting and jutsu"

_"Thoughts and mental conversations"_

"Flashbacks"

**IV**

It took ages to in Naruto's opinion to clean up the details in an verbal report in front of the shinobi council. However it was taking even longer because almost ever other word spoken by the Nephilim somebody cut in to clarify something else.

Finally he lost his temper and slammed Red Queen into the floor cracking it and focusing everyones attention squarely on him. "Everyone listen and listen well. I am annoyed more like royally pissed off because of all of these mundane questions. Now I will explain in retard terms, no, more like moderately easy terms so all assholes understand. If you want a better idea ask me at a later time if you dare." He growled flaring his chakra.

"Does everyone understand? Please say Yes Sir if so." He called out and got a whole chorus of his intended response.

"Now, I'm telling you what I was told so bare with me..." With that he explained his legacy. He started with the formations of the legions of hell describing the lesser demons and devils and the greater demons as demon lords.

He then explained the rising of Mundus the 'Dark Prince' and his blood brother 'Demon hand' and later 'Demon lord' Sparda. He explained the carnage Sparda left behind as he crushed angels and humans alike.

Naruto finally took a breather "Now this is where everything gets interesting." Naruto then explained Sparda's revolt and just how powerful he was thankfully for him the T&I mental projection jutsu was still in use on him.

Everyone gasped and stared at just how powerful and graceful Sparda and Eva were as they crippled the legions of hell. When Mundus and Sparda's blades crossed Gekko Hayate and Yuugao Uzuki were trying to watch the attacks and sword techniques in an attempt to modify them if Naruto gave them consent.

The scenes skipped forward and they watched the rise and fall of Dante and Vergil and seeing their personalities one vibrant, running his mouth and gung-ho and the other stoic, calculating and patient all of the pieces began to click together even for the civilian council.

Naruto ended the jutsu as the hordes of hell dragged Dante, Vergil and Nero back to hell. As the memory faded the shinobi council noticed two clans of people one group with dark hair going to red and other bone white turning blonde.

"Mendouske, you are the legacy of Sparda, Namikaze and Uzumaki lines. I, Nara Shikaku do apologise for all transgressions my clan may have caused you Sparda-sama." Said the jonin commander sadly.

The other clans swiftly followed suit mainly the Inuzuka, Hyuuga and Yuhi." These clans apologised quicker because the Hyuuga clan had members on both the Uzumaki and Namikaze teams in the form of Hyuuga's Hiashi and Hizashi.

Tsume had been on Kushina's team and the pair had got along like a house on fire. The Yuhi clan member had been on Namikaze Minato's team and she happened to Kurenai's aunt.

Naruto stood up again "I, Sparda-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Naruto do hearby accept your apologies. As far as I remember none of the clans have done me wrong save for the Yamanaka clan which I have already forgiven."

Inoichi nodded in thanks his daughter and the Nephilim never saw eye to eye but that was fine. Just as long as no-one insulted his lack of clan then everything would be fine.

"BRAT! I WANT YOU WITH THE BACKING OF THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL TO HAND OVER ALL OF YOUR WEAPONS TO SASUKE-SAMA!" Screamed a pink haired civilian.

"Relation to Sakura? You sound like her and act like her. Please shut up...Jiji-sama may I leave?" With that he upped and left but not before giving the civilian council a middle finger and a salute to the shinobi council.

Naruto quickly made himself scarce and headed to his apartment and fell asleep only to be woken by his alarm clock. He grudingly got dressed and stumbled out of his apartment and down to the training ground seven. Sasuke and Sakura arrived first shortly followed by Naruto.

Two hours passed rather slowly or quickly depending on who you were. Naruto started honing his swords and kunai giving them a nice sharp edge which drew blood when he pressed his thumb against the blade.

Kakashi arrived and gave an eye smile. "Haruno, shut up before you begin to scream. This is just one of the many strings Hatake-san is going to pull to make his surrender to our emotions." Murmured Sasuke causing Kakashi to eye smile.

"Congratulations on that little trick. Ready for your test? Simple really you have until 13:00 to get a bell off me." With that he revealed two bells on his waist and Naruto smirked. _"This is going to be fun." _

"But you have only two bells sensei." Stated Sakura, _"Is she like a box of rocks...Kami give me strength." _The silvery haired duo thought.

"Yes, I do because one of you will be going back to the academy." He declared causing a slight stiffening in Naruto's back, Sasuke to grunt and Sakura to moan.

"Come at me with the intent to kill...Time starts now." With that all three genin vanished. _"It seems they know how to hide themselves. But not good at surpressing their chakra." _Kakashi wasn't a chakra sensor but he was a very good scent tracker second only to the famed Inuzuka clan.

"Found you Uzumaki-chan." Whispered Kakashi only for it to vanish in a puff of smoke. "SPARDA STYLE: QUICKSILVER!"Shouted Naruto and he vanished.

Kakashiwas shocked _"SHUNSHIN!What is this kid?" _He jumped back pulling out a kunai and in Naruto's eyes casually blocked the heavy overhead slash of Rebellion.

Naruto wasn't to be outdone, he had another ten seconds of Quicksilver time left before he needed to swap styles to give himself time to recharge. Naruto pushed Rebellion at Kakashi and blurred again launching several Kage Bunshinsat his sensei with a mixture of floor kicks, high kicks and body shots.

Kakashi anticipated and manuvered his way out of the onslaught of attacks. "You've got some strength, but no tact. I can see your attacks before you can even make them...I've had my turn of being attacked now PREPARE YOURSELF!"

"SPARDA STYLE: ROYAL GUARD!"Naruto holstered Rebellion and jumped to the left as the kunai came whizzing out of no-where. _"Idiot, Royal guard allows you to block and reduce damage from attacks and charge it up and release it one blow." _He remembered Dante informing him as his Uzumaki ancestor bashed the royal guard, trickster, swordmaster and quicksilver styles into his head.

"Lets see if this works." Naruto adjusted his stance and true to Dante's teachings he reduced the damage Kakashi was inflicting on him. Just as Naruto released the energy built up Kakashi kawamaried behind him.

"Don't let anyone get behind you Konohagakure hijutsu: Sennen Goroshi!" Naruto grunted as he went flying through the air separated from Ophion due to the sheer force of the finger technique. It hadn't caught him in the ass but in the lower back just above the ass.

Kakashi moved onto his next target Sakura, the girl was looking around frantically. He smirked and quickly cast the Genjutsu: Hell viewing technique.

Meanwhile Sasuke, hid and concealed himself and peaked around the tree and right below him was his sensei. Sasuke pulled a kunai and cut a chord unleashing a stream of kunai and shuriken all of which connected with their sensei.

"Nice try, you're good. But are you good enough for the Uchiha name?" Sasuke glowered and his hands blurred through a set of hand seals _"No genin should be able to do this! But then neither are they supposed to have a sword that is bigger than them or wield it like a serious practioner...I hope these kawaii students can work together."_

Suddenly Kakashi dived underground in the face of the fireball, Sauske had shot at him. _"Where is he? Above, side none of these what about..."_

"Below? Earth style: Double decapitation suicide technique." Kakashi yelled and Sasuke suddenly found himself staring up at his sensei.

"Apparently not that good." Said Kakashi as he walked off.

Time was running out, Naruto had pulled Sasuke out the dirt or rather, used Arbiter to destroy the earth enough so Sasuke could grab Ophion and get pulled out.

Sasuke then broke Sakura out of the genjutsu and was about to charge Kakashi when a slender katana appeared under his chin. "Everyone we can't take him solo. Sasuke and I tried already and you Haruno have been running around like a banshee..." Naruto had a quick look in the sky.

"...We have around thirty minutes for a planned joint attack to demonstrate teamwork." That caught Sakura's attention.

"But only two of us will progress. How will a joint attack work?" She replied dumbly.

Sasuke took a deep breath _"How fucking dumb is she? Has she been living in a ditch?" _"We are in KONOHA! Known for TEAMWORK! How many three man GENIN cells are their? NONE! We were played Sakura, the bells mean fuck all...He wants teamwork." He finished his tone suddenly turning monotonous instead of ice cold.

"Naruto, I'm going to launch a few fireballs at him in a variety of directions, I need you toe to toe with him with any weapon at your disposal preferably something with fire so you can really heat things up...Sakura keep surpressing him with kunai, shuriken and anything else and go for the bells." Ordered Sasuke.

"Ready when you are Sasuke. Let's roll Kurama." The tonfas appeared with runes engraved for fire on them.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU! FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU! FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Screamed Sasuke launching the fireballs as Naruto charged out behind them.

Kakashi dodged the four incoming fireballs with ease _"Finally learnt teamwork. What is he doing with tonfas? WHAT THE KAMI!" _Kakashi exclaimed mentally as the blades combusted and tendrils of fire launched off both ends of the tonfas, latched onto the fireballs and launched them back at him.

"QUICKSILVER!" Shouted Naruto and he vanished from view to rematerialise tonfa's ablaze forcing Kakashi onto the defence. "How do you like this then? Show enough teamwork?" He shouted as Sasuke joined the combat dodging and swerving the fireballs.

"Dobe...watch...where...you're...slinging...those...things." Sasuke grunted but Kakashi suddenly stopped when he heard a tinkling of bells.

"Water style: Water fountain!" He murmured before exhaling a large amount of water which Sasuke dodge and Naruto didn't. The fireballs were extinguished and as were the tonfas which were replaced by Rebellion.

"You guys did well...Sakura which of these two are you taking as a fellow student?" Asked Kakashi menacingly caused Sakura to blanch in fear.

"I don't choose myself. They deserve it." With that she tossed the bells to Sasuke who passed them to Naruto who passed them back to Kakashi.

"We started as a team, we finish as a team. Pass us or fail us sensei." Commented Naruto popping his neck whilst placing his hands on the back of his head.

"Well, this is a first. You guys...well...PASS!" Declared Kakashi eye smile full blast.

"We begin in the morning, first thing I want to do is show you something."

With that Kakashi led his new students to a large black granite stone in the corner of their training ground. The granite was polished so much that it shone in the midday sun. "This is the memorial stone of the greatest heroes of Konoha. To me these are the true heroes, they have laid down their lives for this village, among them are my family and team."

With that all four of them took up places around the stone, Sasuke mimicked Kakashi's stance and stared at the stone. Sakura knelt on the grass on her skirt. She was too much of a neat freak to get herself dirty. Naruto unslung Rebellion and Yamato and drove them into the ground and knelt between them, his eyes closed and chanting a silent prayer for his parents. _"They don't need to know at this moment in time." _

Kakashi roused his students "Dismissed, we meet at 07:00 to begin our training until 13:00 and then we have missions in the afternoon six days a week with one rest day...I want you three to be the best group of kawaii genin in Konoha...During that time, I'll be pulling in favours to help increase your specific skill sets."

With that he vanished in a shunshin. Naruto nodded to his team vanished Rebellion and sliced the air with Yamato and vanished. _"Impressive dobe." _Sasuke thought as Sakura screamed in anguish "BAKA! STOP MAKING YOURSELF APPEAR COOLER THAN SASUKE!"

Sasuke winced at the shrillness and walked off. Sakura realised she was on her own and practically sprinted back into the village.

"Sorry, I'm late got lost on the road of life and needed to contemplate my options." Kakashi drawled as he entered the Hokage's office through the window causing the assembled jonin to shake their heads at one of the unofficial commanders of the military corps.

In the shadows Nara Shikaku smirked, he was the offical commander of the village shinobi corps. It was a proxy title made just to elevate the paperwork off the Hokage. Shikaku didn't do much in the village he did give orders and missions if needed but he mainly left things to the 'Bingo group' to run the corps for him.

The Hokage made a not of the teams that passed their tests and which failed "Kurenai-san, Kakashi-san, Asuma-san can you three stay briefly..." Once the last jonin left he carried on "...You three need to make your teams work to the bone. Mainly because all of you have clan heirs and heiresses and a resurfaced clan known as the Sparda clan. I demand to know what you three know what you have planned?"

Kurenai and Asuma explained theirs briefly then Kakashi spoke "Sakura has the potential to be a powerful medic-nin, Sasuke is going to be a ninjutsu and taijutsu frontal assault specialist and Naruto if I can pull favours and requests he is going to be demonic. I mean that in both what he contains and what he wields."

"What do you mean Kakashi-senpai?" Asked Kurenai curiously out of the two of them she was the baby of the group having only just been promoted to jonin just before Naruto's class graduated.

"Now that would be telling Kurenai-chan. However I'm feeling rather good about this team lets train our genin as a faction. We take missions separately but we train together and we use them in a tournament with a bounty of sorts?" He finished cocking his head to one side.

"We're in." His fellow 'rookie jonin' comrades replied smiling each thinking of a bounty on one another.


	5. Chapter 5

**DMC: DMC: Naruto's awakening**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf, legions of Naras and whoever else I can find.**

**I own diddly squat/nothing/fuck all/jackshit of these franchises but this idea is MINE!**

**Flames are used for my garden fires, reviews and helpful critiques are worshipped.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

"**Demonic" talking**

"Chatting and jutsu"

"_Thoughts and mental conversations"_

"Flashbacks"

**V**

The first week of team seven's training passed by in a blur of pain, bruises and numbness. Sasuke and Naruto found themselves enjoying the fact they were being pushed to their limits. Sakura on the other hand found herself in hell.

They had immediately started with a terrible in Sakura's opinion warmup regime of twentyfive laps around the training ground with five of them at a deadsprint. Followed by fifty pushups, sitsups and crunches. If that wasn't enough that was followed by a fifteen minute break before either full on sparring or teamwork exercises and a mission.

Currently she was whimpering in pain and hunger as they waited in the trees for Tora the 'Konoha no Motanai Neko'. Soon enough said cat came pelting into the park underneath them being chased by a band of over enthusiastic children who Sasuke and Naruto had paid to chase the cat towards the park.

Sasuke and Sakura launched a net of ninja chords at the cat, causing it to swerve out the way. Suddenly it "yowwed" menacingly as it was suddenly yanked into the air and into the arm of one Sparda Naruto, who dropped like a stone the moment the cat dodged the net.

"Nice going, one Konoha no Montanai Neko caught. Objective has the red ribbon on right ear. We have Tora, caught in three hours thirty minutes permission to return to Hokage tower?"

Kakashi nodded and gave his clearance and the team jumped back to the tower, where they collected their pay and watched Tora escape not five minutes later. _"No way." _Came the universal thought of team seven.

"We can capture Tora? Babysit the elders grandchildren? Tend the gardens? Or get your heads bashed in by another rookie genin team?" Asked Sarutobi with a grin. _"Oh, how I love tormenting genin with D-ranks."_

"Babysitting." Demanded Sakura.

"Body count, everyone hates me." Replied Naruto deadpanned.

"Tending the gardens then?" Said Sakura wanting to do an easy mission.

"Earth will be unusable." Replied Sasuke.

"Fine, getting our heads bashed in then." Said Sakura getting a smirk from Sasuke and a rather demented grin of Naruto. Everyone in the office save Daimo's wife knew the demented grin shivered, but what they didn't know, what the Hokage knew that the grin was mainly an intimidation tactic.

"Who we getting beaten up by?" Questioned Sakura only for Naruto unsheathe Red Queen and Yamato and managed to slide into a stance to accomodate the vast differences of weight as a complex genjutsu fell away revealing teams eight and ten.

"Put the swords away genin Sparda." Growled Kakashi flaring chakra into his right hand. Kakashi had made the torture weeks for a twofold reason. One to get his bunch of genin ahead in the thirtythousand ryo and double favour tournament he was in with Kurenai and Asuma. The second to prove to Naruto and Sasuke the reason he was team leader, he had got Sasuke to submit to his leadership easily enough by stating a bit of past as ANBU captain. Naruto on the otherhand, he hadn't broken yet but progress was evident, Naruto now didn't require drugging, tying up and Ki but just a massive amount of KI.

"Problems with your genin?" Asked Kurenai with a grin, Naruto put Red Queen away and sheathed Yamato and placed his weight on it.

"Ahem?" Naruto turned around to face his sensei.

"Red Queen is away as I don't have a sheathe for it and as for Yamato is firmly locked in place and is fufilling its secondary job as my cane." Came the smartass reply.

"Think a sword will improve your chances? Puh-lease, bet you can't wield it." Mocked Kiba.

"I think that Naruto-san, would not have anytool on him that he cannot wield effectively Kiba...We should exercise caution." Advised Shino, who stood just behind Kiba.

"He's a Sparda, Kiba. Means swordplay is au natural. Mendouske." Said the tired drawl of Shikamaru who slouched against the wall.

"We the jonin sensei's have made a little bet with one another. Basically, who has the better team and how many can they get promoted...All you need to know." Explained Asuma who had pulled out a cigarette but didn't light it.

"Lets do this then." Stated Naruto, beginning to bounce on the balls of his feet. "Which training ground?"

"Seven." Came the unison reply.

"Stayback, when I've finished what I'm doing you are too run as fast as you can through. Stop for no-one." Ordered Naruto.

"WHAT ARE YOU..." Screamed Sakura and Kakashi but Naruto was already in motion.

"**DIMENSION CUT!" **Shouted Naruto whipping out Yamato slicing the air and rapidly holstering the sword as a portal appeared "...This is the reason I never miss with Yamato." Stated Naruto and he charged through the rift followed by the rest of the rookie nine.

Running through a dimension path feels like you're on a rollcoaster twsting, turning, upside down, rightside up. Your innards feel like lead bricks, being crumpled up. And add the fear of not being able to breathe and a distinct phobia of darkness and enclosed spaces and sucked threw a straw.

The shinobi contingent materialised on training ground seven panting and gasping for breath. "You could have warned us about that Naruto-kun." Gasped Hinata, She tended to stutter when nervous or around Naruto but when she was focused on telling someone off no matter who she managed to surpress the stutter.

"I couldn't because you would have thrown a fit. Besides it's time effective since the majority of us don't know the shunshinn jutsu. Plus we're burning daylight."

"We are going to have three treble threat matches. Naruto, Kiba and Choji first up." The boys in question entered the arena which was set out in a triangle.

"Everything goes save for maiming, critical injuries and death." Naruto sweat dropped, basically he had been sidelined this entire match.

"Not even a little maiming? What about protruding bones?" He protested but Kakashi ignited his KI and this time revealed a particularly big hammer glistening with lightning chakra.

"Rules are rules unless you wish to taste the hammer of obedience." Kakashi drawled whilst eye smiling.

"HAJIME!"

"TUNNELING FANG!" Screamed Kiba as he targeted Naruto straight off only for Harry to have dissapeared.

"Quicksilver, very useful." Naruto was in Choji's face and launched three solid punches, one to the solar plexus causing Choji's face to go red, and world to spin.

The second impacted into the Akimichi's into the ribs but the third was "Impossible! How can you block this? I'm moving faster than you can track with your senses." Suddenly a meaty fist about the third of Naruto's head gripped him by his jacket.

"AKIMICHI STYLE: ALMIGHTY THROW!" Naruto wasn't a light kid, but Choji utilising a non-verbal and no handseal hand/arm expansion jutsu lifted him like a feather and casually tossed him into a spinning Kiba.

Sasuke, winced as he saw the nephilim slam into Kiba, but Sasuke was amazed at how catlike Naruto was. The Uchiha had experienced Kakashi throwing the silver haired kid into him and then said child would slam him into the ground whilst he stood above him.

"Naruto-baka, is good as gone." Cheered Sakura attracting looks of disgust from the non-combating genin.

"_Naruto should get out of their. That was a blow intending to neutralise the biggest threat. Kiba is powerful but predictable, you just have to follow the bounces...Naruto, what is he? How can he just flash...Mendouske." _Thought Shikamaru.

Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai caught the flinch as did the other genin but didn't put the sudden dissapearnace and reappearnace of Naruto with anything.

"_Ouch, Naruto we may not get along/know you that well but I hope you're okay." _Ino, Shino thought.

"_Naruto-kun, please get up." _

Naruto grunted and got to his feet "Nice technique Choji. Then Kiba pounced latching onto Naruto's back which was the plan but Naruto dived forwards and elbowed Choji square in the stomach before bouncing at Kiba.

"ROYAL GUARD: KAI!" Naruto flickered red and launched a palm strike with his fingertips curled inwards. Kiba couldn't dodge but he rasp "Akamaru tunnelling fang!"

Kiba went sailing across the floor of the arena with his head poking out. Naruto flung himself to the floor as Akamaru narrowly missed him.

"Kakashi, you have the best one on one and triple threat matches whereas come team combat and tracking we have you outmatched. Just admit defeat." Bragged Asuma.

It probably took thirty seconds or maybe less as Choji and Naruto quickly disposed of Kiba by Naruto chucking Kiba at the plumper boy who shoved him backwards and finished with Naruto performing a head height round house kick launching Kiba out of the ring.

Choji and Narutostared at each other "Game over Choji, Quicksilver." Naruto vanished again and this time with a cartwheel kick, Choji was pitched onto his face with Naruto holding Rebellion near his jugular.

"I surrender." Called Choji.

The next match between the other three boys wasn't half as impressive. Shino used his bugs to create a clone of himself several times and with the assistance of Shikamaru neutralised Sasuke effortlessly.

Shino then went to finish Shikamaru only to find the Nara had trapped him in his shadow as well. So in total it was one match a piece.

The final match were the girls and much to everyones dissapointment save Kurenai and Naruto. Hinata had beaten both Sakura and Ino by simply remaining out the way.

The fight between those two, Naruto felt like bashing his head against Red Queen it was no better than a catfight.

"It seems we have our work cut out." Asuma said over sake later on that day. Sakura had gone home to fawn over Sasuke photos as had Ino.

Sasuke had gone to train at home which the others bar Naruto decided to do. As for Naruto right now he was in trouble again.

Only this time he was trapped in the middle of the high street with a tall devil, stood at 6'11 with black obsidian armour and massive bat like wings and on his head was a helm shaped like a skull. "**I AM ALASTOR THE THUNDER DEVIL! MAY BOTH WORLDS TREMBLE AT MY WRATH!"**

With a catastrophic boom that reverberated throughout both worlds, Limbo was torn asunder pitching Naruto and Alastor into the middle of the high street.

Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi were just leaving the bar and were about to part ways when the explosion happened. Their faces paled as they saw the monster for no better word materialise in front of them. "NARUTO GET OUT OF THEIR!"

Screamed Kakashi when he saw the silver haired kid lying prone in the street. Deaf to his sensei's yelling as his body was wracked by pain of the explosion and electrecution **"Yeah, Alastor does that you jackass. Kami above, why touch him with a punch when you heard him delare himself the "THUNDER DEVIL!" **Growled Kurama.

"_I know Kurama now lets shortcircuit this guy and go home! _REBELLION!" Naruto shouted and his sword of choice materialsied on his back.

"You got a serious jacked up notion of fairplay asshole and its just pissed me off." Growled Naruto, only to find himself blocked off by the three sensei's.

"Get out of my way Kakash-sensei, Kurena-sensei, Asuma-sensei. You can't beat him." Naruto called, before pushing all three to the ground as Alastor launched a head height lightning wave.

"Fire style: Burning ashwave." Shouted Asuma, exhaling a massive amount of ash which combusted the moment he clicked his teeth but the attack did nothing more than annoy the devil.

"RAIKIRI!" Shouted Kakashi but the attack metered out the moment it came within five meters.

"**I AM IMMUNE TO LIGHTNING YOU PATHETIC MORTAL!" **Cackled Alastor swatting Kakashi and Asuma out the way only to find him stumbling backwards as several ethereal blue lights detonated on him.

"**Dimension slicer X! Now QUICKSILVER!" **Shouted Naruto entering his devil trigger mode which gave him black almost burnt skin with elongated spikes on his elbows which almost looked scales and his head resembled that of a ram.

"**THAT LINE...NO IT CAN'T BE!" **Gasped Alastor as the Nephilim bore down on him katana outstretched ready to kill him.

Alastor dived back, just avoiding the opening slash and managed to adjust his sword to swat away the bombardment of cuts. Suddenly Naruto over extended on a particulalry heavy two handed slice intending to cleave the devil in half.

Alastor vanished in a plume of lightning and drove a heavy gauntlet encased fist into the Nephilim's side just below the ribs. Naruto dropped Yamato and slammed painfully into a building and crumpled.

Alastor began to chuckle which desolved into a manical laughter **"Sire, it is done. The line of traitors has ended by my hand." **He declared to the sky.

However it had been over a millenia since Alastor had fought the line of Sparda and as a result forgot and paid dearly for dropping his guard. Naruto's eyes opened and Kurama appeared in his hands.

Naruto began to change, his hair began extend becoming more and shaggy, his teeth extended and nine tails of chakra emerged from his back.

Naruto was a blur, thats all that could be said with tonfa's ablaze and fox like body, the blows slowly but surely stripped the armour off Alastor. Naruto reappeared equipping Rebellion and forming it into Arbiter which began to glow red.

With herculean effort Naruto launched Arbiter at Alastor, the axe connected creating tremendous damage, obliterating the lightning devils chest plate and launching him into the air.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as he reappeared above the flying Alastor.

"RED QUEEN!" Shouted the clone and front flipped before screaming "JACKPOT!"

Alastor could do nothing as the Zanbato cleaved him in twain. Naruto hit the ground with Red Queen across his back and dispelled letting the other Naruto regain its experiences.

"**I have been bested again son of Sparda, take my essence as your new weapon." **With that Alastor dissolved and formed a massive double edged broadsword crackling with electricy and embedded itself in the pavement.

Naruto groaned, staggered over to the blade and it dissolved.

The sensei's looked at each other and at Naruto with nothing more than utter respect. "That was interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

**DMC: DMC: Naruto's awakening**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf, legions of Naras and whoever else I can find.**

**I own diddly squat/nothing/fuck all/jackshit of these franchises but this idea is MINE!**

**Flames are used for my garden fires, reviews and helpful critiques are worshipped.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

"**Demonic" talking**

"Chatting and jutsu"

"_Thoughts and mental conversations"_

"Flashbacks"

**VI**

The next weeks were annoying for Naruto to say the least. After a traumatising experience shinobi were sent to see a psychiatrist. That would be fine, but Naruto didn't need a damn psychiatrist.

"I just want to go home, have a drink and get some sleep. I don't need any help about dreams and I DEFINITELY do not need Rorschach tests and Prozac to make me believe everything is groovy." He growled at the Yamanaka.

Yamanaka Santa, grinned. The boy screamed fine. He had studied child mindsets further than most in his clan. He understood that children tended to say they were fine because they were more resilient to the supernatural and would pass it off as imaginataion.

"We are sorted. Don't worry about coming back for anymore checkups." Naruto nodded and left the room.

Training had picked up, the warm ups got longer and more intense, as did the sparring. The inter-team competitions were becoming more and more complex like infiltrating and stealing an artifact/kidnapping a member of another team.

So far the points were round about level, the points were being kept by the hokage and the sensei's were the judges. Each of the sensei's were finding it hard not to judge their team harder or softer than others, this was remedied by having Izumo and Kotetsu join the point scoring.

"Team seven is ready for a C-rank." Announced Kakashi, the Sandaime nodded but Iruka looked like he was going to protest until the Sandaime gave him a look that said 'I like that you care but I'm the HOKAGE! I CALL THE SHOTS!'

"Send in the client." Ordered the hokage. Naruto smelt him before he saw him. The man stunk of booze, despair and a secret...Almost as if he were hiding something important.

"I have an emo, an anorexic and a wannabe badass. How are they supposed..." The man was cut off when one of them vanished in blue and black vapour.

"...to be protected? This wannabe badass has a legacy old man. One that I'm damned to uphold and damned if I don't. Besides the scarecrow is an elite jonin so if we can't handle the situation he can." Finished Naruto making the man jump.

After fifteen minutes of waiting and rotating so every member of team seven could grab their kit the group set off. Naruto pulled out Alastor and found his already enhanced reflexes further enhance. "Wow, this is like totally wicked...Shut up Sasuke."

Sasuke shut his mouth, he was about to say 'What's so cool dobe?' but somehow the annoying kid had saw what he was going to say. Then he heard the customary 'click' and 'swish' followed by a scream as did Kakashi.

"_Sakura, opened her mouth again." _After ordering Sakura to engage her brain then her mouth the group set off and met up with Tazuna's contact who had met them on the boat. The moment Naruto stepped off the boat on the opposing shore shrouded in the mist his Alastor enhanced senses started kicking into overdrive.

"Two people ahead, smell of water, ice and blood." Whispered Naruto and he and Kakashi prepped a kawamari and withdrew Yamato. As they passed the puddle it exploded violently revealing it to be genjutsu.

The two ninja launched themselves at Kakashi who seemlessly dissolved into a pile of wood upon the moment of contact. The demon brothers smirked and launched themselves at the bridge builder.

Sasuke and Sakura dived out of the way of the brothers but an eery black and blue sword slammed through the chain severing it and the brothers. Kakashi then materialised dropping one of the brothers with his body slamming into the top half of his body pitching him face first into the dirt.

The other had dodged passed the sprawling genin and swiped at Tazuna, poisoned claw outstretched only to find himself being yanked backwards. Naruto grunted, dug his heels into the earth and with a grunt pulled the grown man backwards and airborne. Naruto captilised by summoning Alastor and swung it flatside into the mans face shattering nose and jaw.

"Nice work Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura we need to work on your nerves and ability to fulfill instructions...Anyhow lets find out why nuke ninja are attacking you Tazuna?" Rumbled Kakashi pulling out his reforged tanto.

Tazuna gulped and one long sob story later, though Naruto thought it could have been done without melodrama they set off again. "Kakashi-sensei, what are the chances of us meeting a jonin and they're wielding a blade?" He whined flicking a spectral sword into existance.

"Very likely as we are fighting Kiri or Mist rogues. Mist is known for its second largest amount of kenjutsu wielders other than Kumo or lightning." Responded Kakashi not removing his eye from his book.

Then Naruto saw a rustling in the bushes just ahead and on instinct hurled four kunai into the bushes. "BAKA! How could you startle Sasuke-kun, the old man, Kaka-sensei and myself you stupid brat...Do you KNOW how DANGEROUS kunai and shuriken are." Screeched Sakura furiously sounding more and more like a howler monkey.

Naruto expertly shut out her screeches as he had long ago recognised as human. **"From what I remember young Sparda, Howler Demons and later on their monkey descendants used to degenerate into these length screeches when they came into heat...Couldn't that be the reason she's screeching at you? She's chosen you to be her mate." **Questioned Alastor innocently.

The other devil arms and Naruto's mind selves turned greened at the scholarly/prideful and brash electric devil. **"You're more twisted than Mundus...Bastard."** Growled Dante morphing into his devil form.

Eversince Kurama's absorption and the dissolution of the seal, Naruto's mind and quickly sectioned itself so every devil arm Naruto had captured and would capture had space to themselves and the ability to converse with the others and observe their lord.

The only spirit that hadn't joined them yet was Sparda himself, his blade was still in the underworld. Everyone knew it wouldn't be long until this new Sparda launched his lunatic quest down their. _"Maybe, just this time a Sparda will succeed." _Came the united thought.

Back with everyone else, Naruto quickly came to his surroundings and launched several more kunai into the surrounding areas. This terrefied Sakura even more and set off more screeches. _"Alastor, she hates me...End of." _Naruto projected Sakura's former punches on him making Alastor pale at the thought of Sakura wanting to mate with him.

"**You can definitely do better. As can the Uchiha. We devils and daemons hate Uchiha guts but we do acknowledge that they can get women bloody easily." **Growled Kurama with muttered **"Amen." **From the rest.

"Look girl, shut up...I've had enough of your screeching about Sasuke-kun and me being a baka. I'm almost ready to kill you, send your corpse to your mother and claim missing nin..." Naruto walked into the bushes and returned with a petrefied rabbit.

"...I found a rabbit...Yes I know its white when it should be brown. This, the Kawamari and whoever used the jutsu disturbed the bushes. Don't claim it was the wind, I've been homeless and slept in parks and I know the wind doesn't shake minimal branches of a bush it shakes the entire damn thing." Naruto snarled.

"Dobe, I couldn't care less about your life...I want first crack at this jonin as no-one can stand to an Uchiha. Oh and one of your blades will be helpful, especially the Katana as the electric one looks shit, the shapeshifting one is worthless, Zanbato's are for wimps and bladed tonfa are also shit." Stated Sasuke.

Naruto handed him the Katana which the moment Sasuke touched, surrounded him in a blue light and he vanished. "Ooops, Yamato sends people to a dimension only where he can enter and leave. Sasuke should be safe. I'll get him in five minutes...Okay seconds...Going now." Naruto pined getting a very happy eye-smile from Kakashi.

Naruto reappeared five meters above the ground and dropped the Uchiha unceremoniously on his face. "Didn't say how I'd get him. Anyway lets get going we have jonin to fight, a country to save and if you're lucky get laid then back home for dinner."

"_Fighting, sex and food...Much like Kushina-nee-chan...Far too much like her. Considering his parentage which isn't hard to put together...Good luck to the woman who brings him to heel." _Kakashi thought putting his book away.

Deep in limbo Kat sneezed, _"Someone's probably talking about me reigning in Sparda's. Its a gift, besides Naruto wasn't that bad looking." _

Deep in the trees another man waited, his hand wrested on the hilt of his carving knife Kubikiribocho. "Sharingan no Kakashi, an Uchiha and two unknowns one of which wields a sword. Could be interesting." He cackled barely concealing his bloodlust.

Then he sent the sword spinning.

"GET DOWN!" Screamed Kakashi. Everyone dived for cover as the Zanbatou sliced through the bushes and several branches before embedding itself in in the tree trunk opposite.

"Big sword for a big man...Gotta wonder if he got the short end of reproduction materials." Stated Naruto grabbing Arbiter.

"Well, well, well it appears I've got Sharingan no Kakashi at my mercy...I'll let you and your genin live if you give me the bridge builder." Said Zabuza either not noticing the sexual innuendo or not rising to it.

"You three, manji formation. I'll deal with the jonin." Ordered Kakashi as he lifted his lopsided headband to reveal his sharingan eye.

"Sasuke, I know the Sharingan is the signiture of your clan but WHAT does it do?" Asked Naruto curiously.

"The sharingan allows the user to copy nin,gen and taijutsu though the latter supposedly. Two other features are a hypnotic trance and the ability to predict where the next attack is supposed to come from...My clan's taijutsu style the interceptor is based off this precognitive vision." Explained Sasuke.

Then the fight commenced, much like the anime Dragonball where everyone started by flaring KI at one another. It seemed jonin level combat started in much the same way. Then Zabuza struck using a unique and sign a thick chakra enhanced mist rolled onto the battlefield.

Zabuza then proceeded to use scare mongery to try and unsettle the genin by quoting the several places he could kill them without them knowning. It had made Sakura shake with terror, Sasuke's kunai arm was shaking whilst Naruto merely gripped Arbiter tighter.

To say Naruto was terrefied would be an overstatement but to say he was cool as a breeze would definitely be a lie. He was exceptionally nervous, he extended his senses and listened, the sound started as a swish and then...

CLANG!

Zabuza's eyes widened as he brought his sword down and it met an axe head. "I see you've met Arbiter...Now lets see how you like a bit of Rebellion." Smirked Naruto and the sword shifted into its base form and it began to glow.

"DRIVE!" Naruto shouted adjusting his grip so he was holding the sword in a reverse grip before lashing out with three devastating strikes. The kicker of the attack were the three glowing blades of energy that jumped off the sword hurtling towards Zabuza.

"OVER DRIVE!" Two more energy projectiles launched off Rebellion.

"OVER DRIVE LEVEL 2 and 3!" Another five projectiles slid effortlessly off Naruto's sword forcing Zabuza to dodge, duck and dive as he wasn't sure that Kubikiribocho was going to hold to the raw furiosity of the attacks.

"You're good kid...For a Konoha nin." Growled Zabuza, he kawamaried onto the lake to avoid a stab by Kakashi.

"Stay out of this. This is a swordsman honour duel." Naruto stiffened as heard those words. _**"OH SHIT!" **_Came the Naruto's thoughts and voices of all his devil arms.

Zabuza charged forward swinging Kubikiribocho in a bisecting slash only for it to bounce off another Zanbatou "This is Red Queen." Naruto panted, the rapid switch between blades still drained him slightly and now he was at a disadvantage. He was smaller than Zabuza and thus less strength to wield the Red Queen effectively but he would do his best.

The bladers thundered and crashed together and it was painfully obvious even to Naruto that he was outmatched. Everymove he tried to make Zabuza was already blocking and retalitating.

It felt like an eternity but in reality only three minutes "Game over kid." Exclaimed Zabuza as he kicked Naruto with a kick so enhanced by chakra it broke the Nephilim's ribs.

Then Kubikiribocho entered the ribcage slamming into Naruto's heart before being ripped out. Spitting blood, blood pouring from his chest, Naruto pitched forward his swords vanishing. Unknown to everyone that only a full devil lord could kill him.

Kakashi snapped as did Sasuke forcing his sharingan to emerge and together they projected enough KI to rattle the supposed unrattlable Zabuza of the hidden mist.

"Suiton..."

**DONE!**

**Cliffy needed**


End file.
